Thunderstorm
by TaintedTamer
Summary: Prowl returns late from a mission during a nasty thunderstorm, but the lightning isn't the only thing sparking tonight. ProwlxJazz


Jazz mumbled slightly as his radio transmission fizzled and silenced before coming back through.

The signal was being interrupted by the thunderstorm that was rumbling fiercely outside – shaking the base with thunder. He shook his head, trying to find a stronger signal…when he picked up an even better signal.

A bright smile crossed his faceplate as he quickly silenced the radio station and stood from his room's wall.

"Wow – you look great Prowl."

He said, smiling brightly at the Datsun that was coming down the hall. Prowl gave his partner a faint glare, covered from helm to foot in mud and rain.

"I had a rough time getting back." Prowl announced very matter-of-factly, as though daring Jazz to continue.

And continue Jazz did.

"Well, you could've waited till the storm blew over…but I guess you just couldn't stand being away from me for that long."

The smile on the Porsche's face widened as Prowl came towards him,

"Prime needed me back at the base, and I have several files to tend to. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go to the wash-"

His sentence stopped instantly as a grip came onto his wrist and pulled him back. He hadn't been expecting this and cursed himself silently as he stumbled from the pull.

The Datsun looked up to see he was right in front of Jazz now – the grip on his wrist loosening slightly.

"Files? Are you saying you would rather to do files than me?"

Jazz asked teasingly. It took a nanoclick for this to process and Prowl allowed a very faint smile to appear.

"We can spend time with one another after I'm done with the files."

Jazz pouted slightly,

"You've been gone for almost i four /i days with old 'Hide and Prime, Prowl."

He grabbed Prowl's other wrist and pulled him closer – their chests now touching.

"I think your files can wait till tomorrow…"

Prowl tried to avoid eye contact with Jazz and was finding it difficult.

"Jazz, I really need to wash first. I've got mud in places that-"

Prowl was cutoff as Jazz leaned forward and locked lips with Prowl. He tried to pull back, but Jazz's arms wrapped around his hips and only held him against the Porsche. Jazz deepened the kiss and was more than happy when Prowl returned the pressure and stepped forward to push Jazz back against the wall.

Jazz's glossa entered Prowl's mouth, and he gladly opened his mouth to allow it to explore.

They finally broke apart, taking several breaths. Jazz smiled brightly; ignoring the fact that mud had been transferred from Prowl to his own armor.

"Say…my room's right here 'ya know. Even though the hallway is quite alright with me."

Prowl gave him a sideways glance,

"I would prefer some privacy…and a wash."

He said as he stepped back away from Jazz. For a moment, Jazz seemed ready to pull him right into the room – but a thought struck the Porsche.

A mischievous smiled crossed his partner's lips, and Jazz shrugged.

"Your right. It's late, and you need a good wash. I doubt anyone will be in the washroom at this time of night…"

Jazz looked at Prowl, who obviously knew where Jazz was going with this.

"And look at my armor Prowl! You got mud on me."

He said with a flick of his hands as if to show the mud that clung to his body. Prowl let a smile appear,

"The washroom? Are you serious?"

The Datsun asked, not believing he was actually i liking /i this idea. Jazz came up beside him and draped his arm around Prowl's middle.

"I've always wanted to be clean and dirty at the same time."

Jazz answered.

b /b

Sure enough, the large, closed off area where the Autobots washed was empty – and dark. Prowl stepped in and was slightly surprised when the lights didn't come on.

"Where would the fun be with those bright lights?"

Prowl turned as Jazz came into the washroom as well, his blue visor glowing faintly.

"Jazz, the possibility of being caught in here – "

"Is nothing to worry 'bout. Everyone's in recharge…"

Jazz let his hand drag gently against the metal wall, causing the showers to activate. Prowl shivered slightly from the cold water before it slowly warmed. The mud was already slipping off of his form, and Prowl began to relax against the hot liquid pounding against him.

Suddenly hands came from behind and wrapped around his hips. Jazz stepped up from behind him, playing with his doors 'wings' a little.

"Water's nice and warm…"

The Porsche whispered into Prowl's audio. He smiled, turning and kissing Jazz's forehead before turning fully to put them face to face.

"Yeah, it's warm. Shouldn't take long for the last remnants of the mud to wash away."

"Well then…guess we better play."

Jazz reached up slowly and removed his visor. His blue optics met with Prowl's as he tossed the visor back against the opposite wall of the washroom and leaned forward. Their lips locked and Prowl pulled Jazz closer to him. Black hands came up around his neck to his back and pulled playfully at the wires that connected the wings to Prowl's back.

This caused Prowl to arch forward and Jazz's glossa ran across his lips, causing Prowl to shiver and part his lips. Jazz took this opportunity and deepened the kiss, earning another reaction from Prowl. The Datsun gave a moan and returned the kiss with passion. Prowl deepened the kiss even more; allowing his own hands to travel down Jazz's sides to his aft and gripping it firmly.

Jazz yelped slightly at this, but only smiled and pushed Prowl back into the wall. Their cooling systems activated almost simultaneously; the hot water and actions from the other causing them to overheat rather quickly.

"…Jazz…"

Prowl gasped as the kiss broke. Nips on his neck caught Prowl's attention before Jazz began to kiss the wires and then brought his hands up onto Prowl's chest. His fingers fell upon the nearly invisible seams that were in the armor as their sparks pulsed and called to the others.

The shower abruptly stopped, but the two mechs didn't part. Prowl couldn't deny what he wanted, and his chest split open and apart to reveal his spark. A sharp gasp escaped him as cold air rushed into the cavity in his chest, and Jazz opened his own and quickly leaned forward to warm his lover.

The two sparks lit up their facial features as they danced and sparked against the other, sending emotions and energy ripping through them. Prowl could feel his climax coming as Jazz somehow leaned closer to him and shouted inaudibly, gripping Jazz's shoulders. The Porsche gritted his teeth as he also tightened his grip on Prowl.

The ripples of energy became enormous waves, and Jazz thrusted his spark – himself – into Prowl to complete the bond, and they hit their climax with a cry that echoed through the washroom.

The two black and white figures wilted as the energy began to fade and their sparks separate. Their chest plates moved back to protect their precious sparks, and Prowl slid back against the wall, pulling Jazz gently down with him. Jazz sat on Prowl's lap as the Datsun slumped to the wet ground and leaned against him. His hand lifted and a finger traced the chevrons on Prowl's helm, causing him to shiver slightly even though he was exhausted. They were quiet as their systems fought to cool themselves, but Jazz broke this silence with a weary chuckle.

"Don't you just love thunderstorms Prowl?"


End file.
